Arranged Fate
by CreonCrayon
Summary: Rika returns home after a year over seas in America to find new friends in the Host Club and a situation that could change her life forever. Kyoya and Original Character.
1. Chapter 1 A new begining

A few notes:

This is written as if what happens in the anime is all that has happened so far. NOT the manga.

This will be staring my original Character Rika, and Kyoya.

I don't usually do cannon, so I'm hoping I do the characters okay. Tell me what you think.

Since I do not speak or read Japanese, and I assume a lot of you don't either, I will be writing this in English. The main character has been living in America for the last years so she speaks English sometimes by accident out of habit. Whenever something is in English it will be bolded.

Hope everyone likes it. Please leave me comments with feedback. :)

Edits:

I edited out a few spelling/grammatical errors I didn't catch the first time. You'll have to excuse me. I'm dyslexic and am just generally bad at writing. So if you see something that I didn't catch please let me know. :)

Expect a chapter two soon!

* * *

Rika Matsuo walked down the hall with her arms crossed. This was not what she had in mind when she thought about how she would be spending her summer break.

"**Top floor of the south campus in the north corridor music room three." **She moved her sun glasses down and read aloud from a piece of paper before plopping them back on her nose**. "Hunny-senpai better be here or I'll be angry. This is a long walk just to find no one."**

Rika grabbed the handle and turned it pushing open the door to find seven rather handsome looking men standing in front of her as if they were posing. "Welcome." The blond in the front sitting in a chair said as he out stretched his hand. "..to the host club fair princess, I am Tamaki Suoh the resident prince."

"**Pardon?" **Rika gave them a quizzical look they couldn't see through her thick sunglasses.

The gorgeous men in front of her looked around confused. "Excuse me what did you say my dear?" The blond stood from his chair and gracefully walked across the room towards her.

"**Oh, right, forgot I'm in Japan again." **Rika cleared her throat and glanced towards the ceiling as if she were searching for the ability to speak Japanese. After a moment she looked back down at them "What the fuck are you talking about?" she said taking off her glasses and shoving them in her backpack.

"RIKA-CHAN!" a cute voice called and she looked over to see her cousin running towards her. "I didn't recognize you with those glasses on"

"Hello Hunny-senpai" She said with a laugh and bent down to give him a hug. "Nice to see you again too Mori-senpai" She said while standing back up and looking over at him.

He nodded his head and leaned against the wall.

"Takashi and I have been excited for your return from America" Hunny said with a grin. "I even had trouble sleeping! Takashi had to tell me that story about the tortoise and the bunny three times before I fell asleep!"

Rika laughed "And did the bunny win this time?"

"Of course!" Hunny smiled big at Rika "The bunny ALWAYS wins Rika-chan!"

Rika looked over to see the five others looking at her confused.

"So you're Hunny-senpai's cousin from America." The shorter more feminine brunette said "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi bowed slightly.

Rika laughed a bit at this and nodded her head at Haruhi. **"Silly Japanese customs." **She muttered under her breath bitterly.

Haruhi who could understand English well enough to know what Rika had said paused for a moment wondering what was wrong before continuing on. "… Those two over there are Hikaru and Kaoru. And well the one over there at the table with the laptop is Kyoya."

"This is really no time for introductions." Kyoya said flatly. "We have guests to entertain."

"Rika-chan! Rika-chan!" Hunny was jumping up and down pulling on her sleeve. "Can Rika-chan stay and have cake with us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hunny-senpai. I can't I have to go home. Mother wants me home early so we can _discuss_ a few things before our guests arrive. I only just dropped by to say hello"

"But…" Hunny frowned at her and Rika found it hard to resist.

"Don't worry Hunny-senpai. Once I get enrolled in school we will be spending more time together." She smiled at her older cousin and wondered how on earth he could still look so young.

"Guests?" Mori said lowly as he walked over handing Usa-chan to Hunny.

"Yes. Father is looking to merge one of his company with another one. So the president and his family are coming over." She frowned. "Boring, I'm sure. I think the company was called the Ootori group."

Kyoya looked up quickly as if in shock. He had brushed her off as no one important until this moment, and felt beside himself with an unfamiliar feeling of unexpectedness. He was not one to be unprepared. He knew everyone and everything about them. Well at least the important ones. Kyoya stood from his chair and walked over to the girl. "Excuse me but is your last name by any chance Matsuo?"

"…." Rika squinted her eyes at him in confusion. "Yes… but.. how…"

"Kyo-chan's father owns that company Rika-chan!" Hunny said with excitement.

"Oh…." Rika looked over at the tall black haired boy and wondered why he was staring back at her with such a look. Did he know something that she didn't?

Rika shook her head and broke the locked gaze between the two. "Well I should get going." She said with a smile towards Hunny and Mori. "I'll see you later on." She turned to the rest of them. "It was nice meeting you all." Her gaze fell back on Kyoya and she paused for a moment. "I guess I'll see you tonight…" She said softly.

"Bye Rika-chan!" Hunny said with a smile and Mori nodded a long.

"Good bye." The twins said together in unison.

"It was a pleasure meeting you madam." Tamaki said followed closely by Haruhi's voice. "Yes it was."

Rika had heard all of their goodbyes but all the while was still looking at Kyoya, trying to sort him out in her mind. Why he was acting strangely, and what, if anything, he would know that she didn't.

"**Buh Bye!" **She said quickly and left.

"Hunny-senpai" Haruhi said as she saw the door close tightly. "Why did Rika seem to be very put off."

Hunny frowned. "Well you see. Something bad happened. Rika-chan has a twin brother. His name is Daisuke Matsuo." Hunny looked down at the floor wondering if he should tell them or not, but reluctantly continued. "They were visiting in Europe for their fathers business. One night, Rika and Daisuke went out to a party. Daisuke got drunk but insisted on driving home. They were in a terrible accident… Daisuke was hospitalized and has been in a coma ever since." Hunny bit his lip "Aunt Hiroshi blamed Rika-chan for the accident and sent her away to America for the past year. She didn't want to even look at Rika-chan." Hunny squeezed Usa-chan in his arms. "It was all really sad. And I'm not exactly sure why she is even letting Rika come back now." Kyoya flinched a bit. "But that is why Rika is so angry. I guess when she was sent away she found it easier to hate everything here then to miss it."

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Discovered Truth

Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"I refuse!" Rika hissed as she narrowed her eyes at her mother. "You cannot make me!" Finally the truth was out about why her mother wanted her back home. It was obvious that there was some underlying reason from the moment she heard the words 'I want you to come back home' grace the presence on her mother's lips, at least now she knew what it was.

"You're my daughter and you will do as I say." Hiroshi said calmly, the complete opposite of how Rika was acting, as she picked up her glass and took a sip of her herbal tea.

Rika walked over and kneeled beside her on the floor. "Maybe you didn't hear me. " She looked her mother dead in the eye, her jaw clenched together as she sat there for a moment. "I said I will not marry him."

Within moments Hiroshi had stood up and smacked her across the face so hard that Rika fell back onto the floor. "You insolent little girl! I am your mother and you will never disrespect me again!" Her mother sat back down at the beautiful oak table calmly picking up her tea and taking another sip. "You should try some of this tea. It's good for you. We want you to be healthy, or the Ootori family might change their mind." She smirked a bit before taking the last sip of her drink and setting it back down on the table.

Hiroshi stood from the table and walked towards the door. Stopping in the doorway she looked back at Rika who still lay on the floor motionlessly staring at the ceiling. "You should get up and stop pouting now. They will be here soon and I want you to be ready on time. You're face is going to bruise. Go into my bathroom and get some of the powder. That should cover it nicely."

Hiroshi waited for a moment for a response but when she got none she turned to leave again "You know you really should stop pretending you're special Rika. People get thrown into arranged marriages every day. You are no different. You are not special. You're just a nobody. You should be grateful to me that I set this up for you. Just think if I hadn't. You might have never found someone. You're not very beautiful you know, but don't worry. A bit of makeup will make you look at best _good enough_."

Rika heard her mother leave the room and she continued to lie on the floor gazing up at the ceiling. She knew there had been a catch to her parents wanting her to come back to Japan, but she would have never guessed it to be anything like this.

After a few more minutes Rika willed herself off the floor and up to her room. She looked in the mirror and winced as she lightly touched the spot on her face where her mother had hit her. It was definitely bruising, that was for sure. She sighed as she sat down on the counter of the bathroom and began to cover it up. A part of her wanted to say 'Fuck her' and not cover it up; Go to dinner with a big black eye and when her company asked how she got it watch her mom squirm trying to explain it away. She smiled evilly to herself. Alas she knew that was a bad idea. Her mother would only lash out at her again.

Once Rika was ready she laid down on her bed hoping that this night would be over with quickly and she'd crawl under the covers only to wake up and find out she was still safe in her bed in America and that it was all a dream. That was the only way she saw that would get her out of this situation.

Rika jumped a little, startled by a sudden sound but started laughing at herself after she realized it was her phone ringing. She jumped up from the bed looking around trying to find the distant ringing sound throughout her room. She had only just gotten back a few days ago and her room was a mess, she had thrown everything everywhere. This was the only thing that brought her pleasure from living back in the house with her mother. For she knew this was one of Hiroshi's pet peeves. She loved to keep a neat and tidy house and if even one dust mite was out of place she would have a fit. So Rika was putting cleaning it off as long as she could.

The ringing stopped and she frowned realizing she had missed the call but decided to continue the search. After a few seconds she began to miss the ringing sound which was helping her in her search. She raised an eyebrow as the sound suddenly began again and wondered who could want to talk to her bad enough to persistently call like this.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed as she lifted one of her shirts up off the floor to reveal her perfectly hidden phone. "Hello?" She said as she lifted it to her ear.

"RIKA-CHAN!" A voice exclaimed from the other side of the phone and she instantly knew it was Hunny, not only from the voice but also because he was the only person she knew who would be that excited by someone answering the phone.

"Hello Hunny-Senpai." She said with a small laugh as she sat back down on the corner of the bed.

"Takashi said you weren't there if you didn't answer, but I insisted you had to be there but just couldn't find your phone or something!" Rika laughed a bit knowing Hunny had no clue how close he really was "So I decided to call again and guess what you were there! 'Cause you answered this time! Uh hu!" Rika laughed again to herself as she looked over at the time. There was only five minutes before the expected arrival time of the Ootori family and she knew her mother would kill her if she wasn't down stairs on time.

"Hunny I can't talk long was there a specific reason you called?" She bit her lip knowing whenever you got on the phone with Hunny it was hard to get off.

"A specific reason?" There was a long paused and Rika was mentally thumping herself. "OH YEAH! We were gonna do something tonight, but Tama-chan said: 'It's not right for all of us to go out without mother!' " Rika wrinkled her eyebrows wondering who 'mother' was but shrugged it off and continued listening "So we decided we'd all go out tomorrow. Then I remembered that Kyo-chan would be at your house tonight and that's why he couldn't come with us!" Rika reasoned that 'mother' was Kyoya and wondered why Tama-chan, who she reasoned was Tamaki Suoh, would call him that, but again she continued to listen. "So I thought that it would be a good idea to invite you along tomorrow and figured that you could tell Kyo-chan about our plans as well!"

"I don't know if I can go Hunny-senpai." She said with a frown not knowing if her mother would have plans for her or not.

"You have to go Rika-chan! You have to! Takashi tell her she has to go! ………. WHY NOT TAKASHI!?" She imagined a stern looking Takashi shaking his head no at Hunny and she laughed a bit. "Takashi says you have to go!"

"Alright Hunny-senpai." She said with a laugh and a small sigh "I'll try, but no promises."

"Hurray! I'll see you tomorrow night at five! We'll meet were you met me earlier today okay? I'll see you then. Bye bye Rika-chan!"

"Goodbye Hunny-senpai" she said with a laugh. She began to move the phone away and hang up when she heard Hunny's voice on the other end of the phone again.

"Oh and don't forget to tell Kyo-chan!" Hunny exclaimed before there was a rustling sound and then a dial tone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
